Sibling Rivalry
by DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki little sister "Dorothy Kurosaki" founds out the truth about her past will she go back to the Soul Society or stay in Las Noches DorothyxGrimmjow I am sorry for any grammar, punctuation, or any other mistakes I have in my stories.
1. Quiz before story

Bleach Fanmade Quiz By Dorothy

Warning

(( The questions that your are about to answer are one the The Arrancar arc, and Hueco Mundo arc. I hope you enjoy answer them sorry if it's to long )

1 ) What is the name of the episode were Orihime heals Grimmjow arm [ Bonus What is the episode number ]?

2 ) When Ulquiorra and yammy return to Las Noches how does ulquiorra REPORT to Aizen ?

3 ) Who is the voice actor for Grimmjow in english DUB ?

4 ) How is Aizen reaction when Loly & Melony when they question him after he asked them to leave him alone with Orihime ?

5 ) Who was the person that wonderwise show affection to ?

6 ) Which two people does Grimmjow have conflicts with ?

7 ) How does Loly react when orihime heals her for the frist time ?

8 ) What is Tier Harribel Resurrección ?

9 ) What is the weight and height of the Grimmjow [ Bonus when is his birthday ]

10 ) what is Aizen favorite thing to eat [ Bonus What ( food ) does he dislike )

11 ) who are two people who are killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world

12 ) In the [Arrancer Encyclopedia] Broken Telephone Game

Ulquiorra told_ who told _Who told _who told _ who told _Gin_

13 ) who Plant and raised many persimmon trees around the Third Division offices.

14 ) What is Grimmjow's most powerful technique ?

15 ) How does Grimmjow release his Zanpakutō ?

16 ) Who was the oldest living Números [ Bonus who is his Master ]

17 ) when Grimmjow comes to rescue Orihime Inoue from Loly and Menoly what was Censorship out.

18 ) what is on the bleach chapter 199 cover

19 ) what is Grimmjow's aspect of death

20 ) what is Harribel's aspect of death

21) what are the colors of Gin's eyes

22) what is Gin's theme song

WHO IS THE ESPADA some may not be espada

:) Highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant,sadistic, tending to make disturbing comments about his opponents. who is it

:) lazy and unenthusiastic who is it

:) Mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent and has vocabulary, which contains a number of bizarre phrases and words who is it

:) Very cold, callous and is rather aloof,willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they get in his way. who is it

:) very mysterious enjoyed hunting around and searching for an opportunity to create mischief with some poor victim who is it

:) Laid-back , brutal, impulsive,sarcastic and quite sadistic who is it

:) Polite, soft-spoken manipulative, and very dangerous nature who is it

: ) Boastful, arrogant, stubborn, and serious who is it

: ) Calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, who is it

:) willing to attack and kill members of his own division has several unique relationships with the Arrancar who is it

Who said that

/ "I don't care who they are, if they show even a bit of Reiatsu, we just kill them all. Who said that

/ "There was a time when we ceased to be Human and became beasts. And then in becoming Arrancar, we regained our capacity for reason. One who possesses reason should require a reason to fight." Who said that

/ "The laws of nature are for beings who must live their lives bound by them. Now, shall we carry on? To a place beyond all laws." Who said that

/ "He is an enemy. Even if there is no value in killing him, there is certainly no value in letting him live." Who said that

/ "I've decided. I'm gonna become a Shinigami. I'll become a Shinigami, and change things. I'll make it so you never have to cry again" Who said that

/ "This isn't a reason to fight! But you hurt people who were very dear to me! And you're going to pay for it!" Who said that

/ "I'll show him what you get when you mess around with someone else's prey. Who said that

/ "I believe I told you. Those who know not fear have no right to stand in battle. You have not changed in the slightest. In the words that you just spoke to me, I sensed not the slightest fragment of fear. Who said that

/ "We women are easy prey for the males. I brought you here because I thought that it would be better if we worked in a group, rather than working alone." Who said that


	2. Sibling Rivalry Chapter 1 Discovery

I really dont know way I was brought to Hueco Mundo. All I know is that it has something to do with brother,"Ichigo". My Zanpakutō, and shinigami uniform was taken from I can do now is waited for the Cuatro Espada,"Ulquiorra" to bring me some clothes.

I walk over to my bed, and grabbed the white silk blanket,and quickly warped it around my bare body. I walked over to the door,and try to open it LOCK.

 **"it's locked I wonder if i can use with my Kidō,but then again that will created alote of noise"** I whisper as I got on all fours,and started looking around for a key or something I can use to open the door.

When the door suddenly open, and I hear footsteps getting closer to me. I got up, and moved my black hair out of my face.

 **" uh..sorry Ulquiorra I was just looking around"** I lied as I turn around and ended up face to face with a tall,muscaular man with light blue spiky hair.

 **" wh..who are you"** I shutter as I stared at him

The blue-hair man started laughing maniacally at me, and started getting even more closer to me.

 **" The names Grimmjow..Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the Seis Espada "** My eyes widen in shock. _I remember my brother telling me that this asshole almost killed Rukia ,and attack my brother._

 **" So your the one who attack my brother"** I glare at him getting ready attack him with my nails.

 **" Relax, am not here to fight you, Ulquiorra had to take care of something, so I brought your clothes"** he smile while he give me my new outfit.

 **" Thanks my name is Dorothy Kurosaki"** I paused **" Wait my brother told me your arm got cut off.**

 **" Your friend healed my arm, and my tattoo"** he told while he walk passed me and looked around my room.

 **"My friend, wait do you mean Orihime"** I asked walking over to him.

 **" Who else would I be talking about"** he said

I roll my eyes, and picked up my new clothes, and made my way to the bathroom.

 **"Oh ya, I almost forget Lord Aizen wanted to see you"** he paused **"So if you don't harry up, and get dress I will dress you myself"** he yelled

 **" Dont you even dare think about doing that "** I glaring told him bafore closeing the bathroom door.

I looked over the clothes grimmjow give me. A white Kimono with black cherry blossoms on it. I unwarped the blanket, put it on the floor,and started to put the kimono on.I notice there was a satin baby pink ribbon on a chair in the corner. I pick it up, and tie it around my waist into a bow. I open the door to find Grimmjow not in my room anymore.

I run to the open door to find Grimmjow glaring at Ulquiorra.

 **"uh Grimmjow Ulquiorra whats going on"** I asked

Both of them looked at me, and I was shocked by their eyes suddenly widen while Grimmjow's nose started to bleed little.

 **"Oh my gosh are you ok"** I asked before running to the bathroom to get him a towel.

 **"You think a little blood going to bring me down little girl "** he growled

 **" Thats not what I ask you Grimmjow"** I said while I clean the blood off his face.

 **" Ulquiorra do you need something"** I asked before

 **" Lord Aizen-sama demand your presence"** he answer before turning around walking away from me,and Grimmjow " **Come with me please"**

 **" Ok I guess I will see you later Grimmjow "** I wave my hand before following along behind Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow watched as Dorothy followed Ulquiorra down the long hallway, and around the corner before closeing the door.

 **"Whats wrong with me"** Grimmjow growled before walking off

Dorothy and Ulquiorra walk down the long hallway untill they stop at a pair of long doors.

 **"Wait here, I Will go inform Lord Aizen your here"** ulquiorra told me before the door open and he walked in.

A couple minutes later ulquiorra walked out of the room, and told me to come in.I followed him into the room.

When I walked into the room I saw two female Arrancar stand over to the left with there hands behind their backs looking at me, and over to the right there is a pale silver-hair creepy man with a mocking smile on his face ,and dark skin man with goggles looking at me as well.

 **"What a minute they most be Captain Ichimaru,and Captain Kaname my brother told me about what happen before I join the Soul Society".**

 **"Welcome Las Noches Dorothy Kurosaki, am lord aizen I hope your enjoying your time here feel free to let me know if there is anything you need want, or desire I will give it to you"** he said

I turn to face a man satting on a chair with his chin resting on his had brown scholarly hair,and soft souless brown eyes. _So this is the man he who stabbed momo, and almost kill Captain Hitsugaya"Sōsuke Aizen"_

 **"Thank you for having me here, and there is something that I do need My Zanpakutō so I can defend myself if I am attack"** I said

 **" You have nothing to fear I have warn every Espada if they harm you in anyway they will be punished, but because you ask nicely wanted your Zanpakutō I will give it to you"** he smile before standing up and walking over to me.

 **"Thank you"**

 **"Your welcome now I believe that there is something that you must know about the Soul Society,and all the lies they been telling you. Dorothy do you know why you become a soul reaper"** he asked

 **" I become a soul reaper when a hollow attack my friend, and discover my powers. My brother brome to the soul society were I meet the other Captain who help train me"** I answed

 **" My dare you were forced to become a Soul Reaper. Your brother brought you to the Soul Society, and on the same day they had you meet the captains who train you, not long after your "discovery" you become the Lieutenant of the 5th Division after Momo Hinamori was are a Soul Reaper, because they wanted to watch you. They fear you, and your Zanpakutō they know if the Soul Society lost control you, or your brother you will bring the Soul Society into chaos. Here nobody fears you, and nobody here will use you only for your powers join me and I will protected you after all I am the only one you can trust."**

 _My eyes widen in shock" He was right every word that came out of his mouth was truth. No one asked me if I wanted to join the Soul Society,and during the time I was there, there was always someone with me, or when I was alone I felt watched. BUT WAIT everything he saying can also be a lie. He is the who betrayed the Soul Society"_

 **"H-How do I know if you not lieing about everything"** I asked

 **"You are a small innocent girl I understand because your age you don't wanted to believe me but you, and I both know the truth I know you better than anyone else"** he answer

 **" Now I wanted you go and get to know everyone here,and you just might find the answer your looking for."** he smile before kiss me on the Forehead.

 **" O-ok"** I bowl my head turn away, and followed ulquiorra out of the room and down the hallway

 **" Ulquiorra what are the other espada like"** I asked

 **" Each espada has the own Personality, and goal in life your job is to learn each of them, and be able to adapted,and survive if you don't you will end up killed, or walked on."** he answed

 **" I understand thank you"** I smile

When we made it back to my room ulquiorra turn to face me.

 **"Do you wanted me to show you around Las Noches,or do you wanted do it your self"** he asked

 **" No I think am going to stay here for a while**." I answer

 **" Someone will be here later with your dinner"** he said before walking out of the room closeing the door behind him.

I sat down on my bed, and look over to my right to found my Zanpakutō "Muramasa" I picked up my sword, and sat down on the floor, and placed Muramasa over my lap in a meditative pose.

 _I closed my eyes, relax my body, and took a deep breath and exhale._

 _"Muramasa are you alright" I asked_

 _"Yes I am alright"he pause before continuing"I since something toubling you what wrong"he asked_

 _I open my eyes and look up to see Muramasa looking down at me with a worried look on his face._

 _" I dont know what to man" Lord Aizen" told me that the Soul Society forced me to become a soul reaper, because they fear me, and you, but what if they did it to protected me!" I yelled_

 _Muramasa walked over to dorothy, and sat down next to her before turning his head to watch the never ending sunset._

 _"You are now at a Crossroads in life were you need to listion to your heart, anyone can feed you lies and blind you, but no one can blind the heart is the grateway to you soul's desire your job is to found them" he replied_

 _Muramasa look at Dorothy with a warm smile on his face and gently places his hand on her check._

 _"No matter what you do I will stand by your side to the to the very end."he smiled_

 _"Thank you Muramasa"I Whispered_

 _"I think it's time for you to go. I since someone coming, don't worry to much about what this "aizen" says ok"_

 _"Ok"_

 _Muramasa move his hand away from my face, help me up, and walk over to the Sakura Tree._

 _I closed my,took a deep breath, and exhale before picking up muramasa and put him in between the ribbon and my Kimono._

Grimmjow walk down the hallway towards Dorothy's room with his fraccion following him.

" **Yo Girl** " grimmjow yelled

Dorothy open the door, and walked out into the hallway,and turn to face grimmjow.

" **My name is Dorothy not women** " I yelled as I closed the door to my bedroom.

" **I wanted you meet my fraccion ,Shawlong Koufang ,Edrad Liones ,Yylfordt Granz Di Roy Rinker ,and Nakeem Grindina**."he said

" **It's nice to meet you all** " I smile before I bow my head.

" **Grimmjow wanted to know if you will be join us** " Shawlong asked before grimmjow can get the words out.

" **Sure, thank you for asking me** " I answered

Grimmjow grabs my hand " **We are waiting, lets go** "

" **Right come on guys** " i called

 _" I think I am just like it here after here"_


	3. Sibling Rivalry Chapter 2 truth

Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 2

Truth

 **"You don't have anything to worry about, "** Aizen began calmly **" I told her everything she needed to hear"**

 **" Really you told her everything"** the women asked with an raised eyebrow.

 **"I told her everything she needed to hear"** Aizen repeated himself **" At the time all she needed to hear was that the Soul Society allow her to become a soul reaper so they can watch her. Tomorrow I walk to her about her past, and tell her the truth"**

 **" I see, will it be fine if I can join you "** she asked

 **" Yes"** he answer **" Is there something that trouble you"**

 **" The thought of my flesh, and blood in the Soul Society on there side makes me sick but now we have her back after all these years. We can finally turn her into a espada"the women smile**

 **" A Espada"** he pause **" Do you remember what happen last time"**

 **" Yes Dad I remember "** she answer **"Do you have better idea"** she asked before picked up her cup of tea.

 **" Yes I do"** he smile before standing up and walking away.

 **" Were are you going"** the women asked while she sat her cup down.

 **" I am going to go check on something. Kiyoko I wanted you to stay here"** Aizen open the door and left before kiyoko can say another word.

Dorothy and Grimmjow walked down the hallway, holding hands as they talked to each other. Grimmjow showed her most of Las Noches and told her who she should watch out for. Grimmjow turn away to find his fraccion not there.

 **" Grimmjow whats wrong"** Dorothy asked

 **" Nothing it's nothing"** Grimmjow answed before turning to face her.

 **" Thank you for showing me away Las Noches. It's funny you know, it feels like I been here before, but I cant remember."**

Grimmjow lets go of her had, and gently places it on her look up at Grimmjow there eyes meet, and locked onto each other.

 **"Am I interrupting something"**

They both turn around to found Aizen, Gin, and Tousen walking towards them. Grimmjow moves hand away from Dorothy face and glared at Aizen.

 **" No Lord Aizen-sama Grimmjow was just showing me around. It's nice to see you again"** Dorothy smile while her bowed head.

 **" I see, do you like here"** Aizen asks

 **" Yes I do"** Dorothy answers

 **" Dorothy do you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow"** he asked

 **" Yes oh can Gimmjow join me"** I asked

 **" Yes he can, if he wants to"** Aizen looks over at Grimmjow waiting for his answer

Grimmjow looks at Aizen, and then turns to face Dorothy.

 **" Sure it's not like I have anything better to do"**

Dorothy jumps up, and hugs Grimmjow before kissing him on the cheeks.

 **" Thank you Grimmjow "**

 **" No need to thank me "**

 **" Very well I'll see you two later "** and with that Aizen,Gin, and Tousen were gone.

Grimmjow grabs Dorothy hand

 **"Come on I wanted to show you something"**

Kiyoko stands in front of the window, watching the moon until she hear the door open. She didn't have to turn away to know who it was.

 **" Hello Ulquiorra It's been a long time"**

Ulquiorra walks up behide her warping his arms around her waist before kissing her on the neck.

Kiyoko moans softly before turning around to kiss him.

" My my Ulquiorra, I haven't seen you like this, and long time" she purred before kissing him back.

" Let's just said I missed you."

" Awwwww Ulquiorra, You were always were the only espada who my pierced my heart with you arrows."

 **" Have you seen our daughter yet"** Ulquiorra asks

"No Dad wants me to see her tomorrow. Maybe you should come too you are her father" Kiyoko smiles

" No Lord Aizen-sama needs me to go to the mission" Kiyoko rolls she eyes

" You better be back here before dinner ends" Kiyoko warns glareing at him

Ulquiorra kisses Kiyoko on the neck " I will"

 **" Cover your eyes"** Grimmjow whisper in Dorothy Causing her giggle a little before covering her eyes.

She than hear Grimmjow walking off **" I will be right back keep your eyes closed or else"**

 **" Fine "** She sighed before _" I wonder how eveybody else back home are am i going to do if they try to save me, and orihime"_

 **" You can open them now."**

I open my eyes to see Grimmjow holding Blood Red Rose with a black stem. He walks over to me pick it in my hair.

 **"Awwww Grimmjow it's beautiful We-were did you find it "** Dorothy asked while she huge him.

 **" I knew you'll like it It's called the " Moon's Blood Rose " from what I heard when a child have a pure bloodline the moon will bless them with one.**

 **" Thank you very much Grimmjow "** Dorothy smiled

 **" We should be heading back"** Grimmjow smiled back at her before taking her hand and both of they started walking back to her room.

/ Later that night /

Dorothy got out of her Kimono, and walk into the bathroom and turn the water on in the bathtub until it was halfway and cut it off before stepping warm water relax her body as she picks up an pink loofah and pours Honey Scented Soap on it, and begins to clean herself.

When she was finish and get the soup off of her body she unplug the drain, and steps out of the bathtub,and grabs a towel and dry her body off. Dorothy walks over to her bed to find a white silk nightshirt next to her Zanpakutō _"Muramasa"_.

Dorothy puts on the nightshirt, and put it on before walking to the bathroom to put up the towel and blanket off the floor, and put it in the laundry basket.

Dorothy walked over to the Black cabinets and starts opening them look for some blankets. When she made it to the last one she open it and found them.

 _" Dorothy"_

 _" Yes Muramasa" she said while her unfolded the pink blanket and lay it out on her bed._

 _" Do you wanted to stay here" Muramasa asked while he looks around her room._

 _"Do you wanted to stay here_ _Do I wanted to stay_ _, I don't know everyone here been so kind to me. I DON'T KNOW what am I going to do if my brother or Rukia, or the other came to save me and orihime DO I STAY or GO"_

 _" To tell you the truth I don't know" I answer before turning to face him " Tomorrow I am having dinner with him and i'll hear what he what he has to say and if I wanted i will leave."_

 _" Remember if trouble starts call my name " Muramasa said before disappearing_

 _" I will I promise "_


	4. Sibling Rivalry Chapter 3 Memories

Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 3

Memories

Kiyoko was putting on her White Kimono with gold, sliver,and red Koi fish on, while Ulquiorra help her with her hair.

 **"Maybe I should have wear the one with the roses on it** " Kiyoko looked at the other kimomo.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes before he kissed her **" You look beautiful no matter what you wear"**

 **" I wonder which kimono she'll wear to Dinner, You what to make a bet** "Kiyoko asked her husband.

 **"No"**

 **"why"**

 **"Because there are three kimonos "**

Kiyoko and Ulquiorra turn to face Aizen

 **" One from me, you and Ulquiorra no one knows which one she pick"**

Kiyoko sighed **" isn't that the point "**

Ulquiorra kissed Kiyoko on the cheek, and turn to face Aizen.

 **" Lord Aizen-sama I go check on Orb as you wish"** Ulquiorra bow before leaving

 **" Orb, What Orb"** Kiyoko asked

 **" Your mother made it before she left . As you know she had the power to change, give, and even steal memories, Before Dorothy die she made a copy of everyones memories even her, and put it in the Orb"**

 **" I see "** kiyoko smile

Dorothy looked at the Kimonos she didn't know which one to wear. She looked at the pink one that had white, and red cherry blossom on it, and the light-green one that had green butterflies and white dragonflies on it.

 **" There both very beautiful, but I don't think I'll like good in them. Maybe the last one"**

Dorothy turn her gaze to the last kimono. It was a dark blue kimono with a gold sun, and white moon with pearl stars. Dorothy eyes soon stop on the sliver panther with sky blue eyes.

 _"Grimmjow"_ she thought

Dorothy was soon snap out at of thoughts was there was a knock on the door.

 **"Come in"** Dorothy said while she was putting on the kimono.

Dorothy looked over her shoulder to see Harribel, and her fraccion "Apache,SunSun,Mila Rose"

 **" Hello Harribel, Mila Rose, Apache, and SunSun It's nice to see you again"** Dorothy bow her head.

 **" Hello Dorothy I wanted to check on you to see of your were awake. Lord Aizen-sama wanted me to bring you to dinner "** Harribel walks over to me and look over the kimono i was wearing.

 **" Are you ready "** She asked

 **" No, I don't know which flower to put my hair"** I told her while I showed her the flowers.

Harribel look at each flower before she picked up look at the flower in her hand. It was the rose Grimmjow.

I smile before taking the rose from her and put it in my hair.

 **"How do i look"**

 **" Beautiful "** Harribel said softly

Apache walks over to me and looks at me.

 **" Ha! She looks great, but she'll never be as beautiful as me. Trust me Honey you have a long way to go"**

 **" Are saying that because, you think is truth, or are you talking just hear yourself talk Apache "** Mila Rose asked

 **" WHAT, ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY YOU GORILLA'S BITCH"**

 **" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA'S BITCH YOU UGLY GOAT "**

 **" GOAT GGGGOOOAAATTT AM GOING TO KILL YOU"**

 **" Enough you two "**

Apache and Mila Rose turn to glare SunSun

 **" I mean really we all know who the real beautiful one is"**

 **" Shut up SunSun stay out of this you BITCH"** Apache and Mila Rose yelled at SunSun

 **" SunSun, Mila Rose, Apache enough"** Harribel order

 **" Yes mam"**

 **" Sorry about that, are you ready Lord Aizen-sama is waiting for you "**

Dorothy nodded before following Harribel and her fraccion closeing the door behid her.

Ulquiorra, and Kiyoko followed Aizen, Gin,and Tousen into the Dinning Room. Aizen take his sit at the head of the table. Kiyoko sat down to his right, and Ulquiorra to his left. Gin sat down next to Kiyoko and Tousen sat down next to Ulquiorra.

 **" There is something that I need to ask you dad "**

 **" And what will that be"** Aizen asked

 **" Do you have an idea on who should train Dorothy. I mean really once you give her that orb all of her memories of the Soul Society, friends and even that boy will be gone"**

 **"Me, Gin, and Tousen will train her "**

 **" That sounds about right. Oh I almost forgot to tell all of you"**

When Dorothy, Harribel and her fraccion made it to the Dinning room door they saw Grimmjow waiting for them.

Dorothy run over to Grimmjow, and give him a hug.

 **" Thank you Harribel "**

 **" You welcome "** Harribel said softly before walking off with her fraccion.

 **" Well, I guess we should be heading in now "**

Grimmjow nodded before knocking on the door.

 **" Come in"**

Grimmjow open door, and followed Dorothy into the dinner room. They both toke their sits at the end of the table.

 **" Hello Dorothy It's nice to see you again how are you doing "** Aizen asked

 **" I am doing good, thank you for asking"** I answer

" There is someone I wanted you to meet" Aizen looks over at Kiyoko **" This is Kiyoko my daughter"**

I looked over at Kiyoko. She had Honey-brown color hair, baby purple eyes, Far skin, and had a warm smile on her face.

 **" She is your mother"**

 **" M-My Mo-Mother "** I asked with a confused look on my face

Aizen nodded before looking back over to me.

 **" B-butt th-that can-can'ted be right. My mother is Masaki Kurosaki, and my father Isshin Kurosaki"** I stutter

 **" Dorothy they are not your parents, and Ichigo is not your brother"** Kiyoko said calmly before gestured towards one of the servants to bring the tea over.

 **" Before you death you come from my womb meaning your my flesh, and blood"** Kiyoko paused when the servant placed her cup infront, and started to pour her some tea.

 **" If what your telling me is truth then, who and were is my father"** Dorothy asked while another servant place her, and Grimmjow's cups infronted of them.

Kiyoko took a slip of her tea before smiled softly at Dorothy " **Ulquiorra "** she paused before taking another slip of her tea.

 **" Ulquiorra is my father"** I asked

 **" Yes he is your father"**

 **" Wh-Why don't I remember this place, you, o-or Ulquiorra"** I asked

Kiyoko looked over at Aizen, he nodded his head.

 **" When someone dies from a Horrible death. In order for the soul it's self to remain sane It will get rid of all memories of their past life"** Kiyoko answer **" That reminds me after dinner We all have something to give you, but you can't open it until you to bed ok"**

 **" O-ok"**

 **" Great "** Kiyoko looked back at other servants and nodded her head. The servants started to bring the food over, and placed it on the table.

Dorothy took the moment look at the food. Miso soup,Tempura,Sukiyaki,Sashimi, Shabu-shabu, and Rice.

Aizen had a small bowl of rice, Kiyoko had Miso soup, Sashiml, and rice. Ulqurorra didn't eat anything. Gin and Tousen had some rice and Miso soup. Grimmjow had some Tempura, and I had a small bowl of rice and some Tempura .

 **" Dorothy did you enjoyed the food"** Ulquiorra asked

 **" Yes, I did"**

 **" Dorothy are you thinking about staying here "** Kiyoko asked

 **" Well, I do love it here, But am not sure yet"** Dorothy answer

 **" Oh, Dad is it ready yet "** Kiyoko looks over at Aizen

 **" Yes it is ready "**

 **" Great "** Kiyoko said while standing up from her sit, and bowed.

 **" Thank you for the wonderful meal dad. I think it's about time me, and Ulquiorra have some fun before I leave"**

Ulquiorra follows kiyoko out of the room.

After a while Aizen stands up, and smiles at me.

 **" Thank you for joining us for dinner"**

I bowed my head **" Thank you for having me here, good night"**

Dorothy stands up, and walks over to the door.

 **" Wait"**

Dorothy turns around to found Grimmjow next to her.

 **" i'll come with you"**

Dorothy nods her head before opening the door, and walking out into the hallway, with Grimmjow following behid her.

 **" Thank You for walking back with me "** Dorothy smiled when they made it back to her bedroom door.

 **" Sure thing "** Grimmjow grins

Dorothy opens her bedroom door, and turns to face Grimmjow.

 **" Good night, Grimmjow"**

 **" Night "**

Dorothy closes her door, and turns around to find three gift on her bed.

She walks over, picked up the small pink box, and opens it. Inside was a small sliver ring with her birthstone on it. Dorothy puts the ring back inside the box on the coffee table. Inside the other two present were a golden handle dagger, with red sheath straps, and a crimson red scarf with sliver, and pink cherry blossom on it.

She took her Clothes Off, got a bath, got dress,and place the scarf, and dagger on the coffee table.

When she walked back over to the bed she noticed a small heart shape box on her pillow. Dorothy picked it up,and open it to reveal a small red, and sliver orb inside it. As soon as she touch it the orb begin to glow.

The orb turn into a snake that wrapped around her.

 **" Hello , My name is Suzume"** the serpent bowed her head.

 **" Hello, My name is Dorothy "**

" **Oh, So your Kiyoko's daughter It's nice to meet you"** Suzume paused **" Kiyoko wanted me to ask you something for her"**

 **" A-and what would that be "** Dorothy ask

 **" Do you wanted to have your memories back "**

" **What "**

 **" Your past life"**

 **" Whats the catch"** Dorothy asked

Suzume give Dorothy a confused look.

 **" The joy of having you memories back"**

I don't know what to do. _"Let her give me these so called memories or just say "no" , and never know. Maybe I should say yes."_

Before Dorothy can say anything Suzume tighten her grip on Dorothy,Crushing her causing her to beg for air. Before Dorothy can recover, Suzume lifted her five feet off the ground,forced her mouth open, and slither down her throat.

Dorothy started to jerk, and twitch violently as Suzume continue to slither more and more inside her. Once Suzume was complete inside her. Dorothy fall to the floor unconscious.


End file.
